


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 26 | The Hogwarts Express

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [16]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter The Marauders, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Cute James Potter, Cute Sirius Black, James Potter Fluff, POV James Potter, POV Peter Pettigrew, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew Fluff, Remus Lupin Fluff, Sirius black fluff, The Marauders Angst, The Marauders Cute, The Marauders Fluff, Young James Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: " James closed the doors to the compartment. The other students walked past without evening noticing them. Sirius sunk back into the chairs and Remus and Peter came and sat opposite him. "The Marauders spend their last moments together in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, before separating for the holidays.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Kudos: 4





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 26 | The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 1  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.  
> I hope you enjoy!

28th of June 1973-  
James

James closed the doors to the compartment. The other students walked past without evening noticing them. Sirius sunk back into the chairs and Remus and Peter came and sat opposite him.  
“You two are spending the holidays together right?” Peter asked James and Sirius.  
“Yeah, no way I’m going home to my family,” Sirius said.  
“What about you Remus?”  
“Oh...I’m just going home. My parents want me to,” Remus said opening a new bar of chocolate and handing a block each to his friends.  
“God, Remus how much chocolate do you have?” Sirius asked.  
“Just enough to keep me going.”  
“Yeah, because you’d need a dozen bars of chocolate if you’re lost in the middle of the desert,” Sirius said jokingly. They all laughed.  
“James, are you still going to go for seeker after the break?”  
“Yeah. Sirius is going to help me, right?”  
Sirius nodded, “with the new broom you got you’ll be sure to make it.”  
“Hopefully, but there’s always a lot of competition.”  
“Well the only use Amanda Thomas’s broom is any good for is cleaning the floors,” Sirius said, sneering. James and Peter laughed but Remus stayed quiet. He never really understood what was so humorous about making fun of other people. On some occasions, he’d made comments on people which the others deemed funny yet he always regretted saying them.  
“Why don’t you try out for Quidditch Sirius?” Remus asked.  
Sirius shrugged, “I think my parents would hate it more if I played a muggle sport.”  
“My parents want me to play Quidditch. Th-they say it will be good for me, I don’t see much point really,” Peter said, embarrassingly.  
James peered out the window, looking out onto the dozens of rolling hills. Clouds dotted the light blue sky in the open sunshine. His mind wandered off until he was no longer thinking of his friends but a set of green eyes that dazzled like emeralds.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 1  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
